1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
A technique is per se known (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-348397) for preventing dust from adhering to an anti-dust member that seals and protects the imaging surface side of an imaging element, by vibrating that anti-dust member. In this document it is disclosed to join together the anti-dust member and a holding member for the anti-dust member by a soft member, thus connecting them together in an airtight manner, so that thereby attenuation of the vibration of the anti-dust member is prevented.
In this prior art technique, no consideration is given to the speed at which the soft member follows the deformation of the anti-dust member due to vibration, so that there is the problem that, if it is simply a member that is soft but has no other special characteristics, then the vibration performance may be deteriorated.